And Then The Mask Came Off
by sunchaser53
Summary: Just a short oneshot of what I think would occur after Batman's death.


**A/N: I do not really believe Batman can be killed by simple muggers/rapists, so sorry if that seems OOC to you but I wanted to write a story about his death. Also this is about six monthes after TDK. **

**Disclaimer: If you've heard of it, it's not mine, unfortuantely. **

And Then The Mask Came Off …

Gordon ran down the alley toward the prone black figure on the ground, trying not to think about the call he had just received.

_Flashback_

"_Um, Gordon, I think you'd better take this call," Stephens said as he handed the radio to his boss._

_Gordon thought this in itself was strange. After becoming commisssioner he didn't deal too much with field work, though he did go out, much less take calls from his men on routine patrols throughout the neighborhood. "Gordon here," he announced._

"_Um, well, it's well, I don't know hos to say this but um …" the cop on the other end was clearly nervous._

"_What is it?" he questioned, starting to get annoyed. _

"_Sir, it's Batman," you could tell the man's partner was speaking but Gordon didn't pay attention to that, "I think he's dead."_

_Gordon felt the the drain from his face. It couldn't be true, who could kill Batman. "Stephens, you're with me," he announced, dropping the radio and grabbing the keys to his car._

_End Flashback_

He knelt in front of the hero, feeling for a pulse. There was none. Batman was cold, it was clear he'd been dead for a while. Then a thought crept into Gordon's mind. He has no idea who Batman was – and he would have to find out. But he couldn't remove the mask now, he just couldn't. Finally he became aware of Stephens standing nearby. "He's dead," Gordon told him blankly, completely at a loss.

Stephens too stood there blankly for a minute before regaining composure. "She is too," he said, gesturing behind him.

Gordon looked back, finally noticing a young woman's body. It looked as though someone had tried to sexually assult her – thanks to Batman the failed. She was probably hit by a stray bullet. Then he remembered the two kids that had run into the police station late last night. He had stayed to finish some paperwork and was just about to leave when a little boy – probably around eight – and a little girl – most likely around six – had come in, crying and scared. They had eventually told how three men with guns had attacked them and their mother. How Batman had come and told them to run. How their mother got hit while running. How Batman told them how to fin the police. Though Batman was a wanted criminal the police didn't bother investigating because they knew he would be long gone. How wrong they were, Gordon thought.

He realized Batman had another identity, maybe a family, but he still couldn't remove the mask, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had his suspiscions – it was obviously someone with money – but he hadn't wanted to know, hadn't thought too hard. So he did the one thing he could think of. He called someone with more power than him, he called the mayor.

"Mayor Garcia's office, how may I help you?" Gordon heard as the phone stopped ringing.

"This is Commissioner Gordon, I'd like to speak to the Mayor," he replied.

"Of course," you could hear the secretary telling the mayor he had a call.

"What is it Gordon?" the mayor asked, not unpolitely.

"It's Batman, sir."

"What did he do this time?"

"Sir, he's dead."

" . . . "

"I'd like to arrange a press confrence."

"Why?"

"Batman never killed those people, and I won't let him die a criminal."

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain everything at the press conference."

"Very well, anything else?"

"Yes, actually, we still don't know who he is . . ."

Garcia understood what Gordon was saying. "I'll remove his mask myself at the end of the conference."

* * *

The public sat stunned, listening to Gordon speak about Batman. About how it was not him who killed those people, but Dent. About how Batman had taked the fall for it so the city could have it's White Knight. Some of the smarter ones knew it made sense. Batman had been fighting the Joker when some of those people got killed, when Gordon's family was kidnapped. Those saved by him before were also not astonished, why kill others then save them. But it was the latest announcement that stunned them the most. Batman was dead. They couldn't believe it. Whether they believed him a hero of villan they all agreed on one thing, it was impossible to beat the Batman. But there he was dead. After the initial shock they all wondered one thing – who was he – and waited for the final announcement.

* * *

Alfred sat stunned that Batman, no Bruce Wayne, his last charge, was dead. He had known his late night activities were dangerous but he had always stubbornly believed Master Wayne would come back. That he truly was more than a man. And for the first time in a long time Alfred let a tear fall down his face.

* * *

Gordon stood off to the side, watching, waiting, wondering. Who was the man he had worked with?

* * *

And then the mask came off . . .

* * *

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel oneshot, how they react when they learn it's Bruce Wayne. Should I? Review!**


End file.
